


Love Through Art

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artistic Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: In which Steve draws his love for Natasha in the form of artOr5 times Steve used art to describe his feelings for Natasha





	Love Through Art

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet, and completely random
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters

_I.Flowers_

During the beginning of their relationship Steve didn’t buy Natasha flowers, _no_ , he would draw them. Take different types of flowers and draw them in a vase – it seemed real to the point that Natasha loved them. His flower drawings were special, because unlike real flowers, they never died and she could always frame them.

_II.Birds_

Normally people never taken account the symbol of birds when they were in a relationship, but for some reason Steve made it work. Every time he drew birds, they ended up being doves. He would draw them cuddling with one another to flying alongside each other. It was as if he was trying to say that she always made his heart soar. It was adorable when he would draw two doves sitting on a willow tree with its branches making a heart around them.

_III.Hands_

While Steve was normally a bit embarrassed in terms of public display of affection, he would draw their hands holding. Sometimes forming a heart, or showing something more intimate – like the palms of their hands touching showing that they were alike. One of her favorite pictures is their hands reaching out and finally touching.

_IV.Emotions_

Natasha could obviously point out that Steve always loved to draw her. He would draw her in different ways but most of all with different emotions. It was as if she was looking at herself doing said emotions. When she would be embarrassed, she would twirl a strand of hair or push it aside. When she laughed, her eyes shone like stars. And when she looked at him with adoration, she could see the love in her eyes.

_V.Intimacy_

One of Steve’s more private drawings (that only she could see) were his more intimate ones. They were the ones of them curled on the couch, sometimes kissing, him lifting her up in the air, or cuddling after sex. Whenever Steve was away on missions, Natasha would find herself looking through those sketches and smile. It was as if Steve was still with her in the room, holding her and keeping her safe. One of his most intimate sketch he has of them, is when she was on top of him as they made love, his dog tags shining from the light of the moon and the pure love showing in their eyes.

_+1.Future_

Natasha was always to expect the unexpected, but this was completely _unexpected_. She remember walking through an art gallery and watching the moments they shared – from meeting as strangers to falling in love with one another. As she reached the end, what she saw took her by surprise. It was a sketch of him on one knee with an engagement ring in his hands. And when she turned around, there he was, smiling.

”Will you marry me?”

With a smile she replied, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this fic was totally inspired by that Trident commerical


End file.
